


Firelight

by hello-reylux (She0l)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Dark!Rey, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi!Ben, Light Bondage, Lightsaber Fight, Lost Love, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She0l/pseuds/hello-reylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Ben Solo is cornered by the Sith Lady Rey, and he learns that peace is a lie - there is only passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Hard steel struck Ben’s hand. Pain shot like fireworks up his arm. His cross-guard lightsaber flew in the air and landed some twenty feet away among fern leaves.

Ben stepped backwards on the soft soil, clutching his right wrist. It’s probably a broken bone. He had to run. Where he had he docked the Falcon? Right, near Maz Kanata’s castle. But _she_ stood between him and the way back.

He tried to buy time.

“Luke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you.”

She once used to keep her chestnut hair up, now she let it fall free. Impenetrable dark armor ran down her arms. A black cloth wrapped over her shoulders and through her belt. Her boots made no sound nor left a trace on the earth. She could kill without being seen or heard.

He continued, “The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not, Rey Kenobi.”

Her voice was ethereal, haunting.

“I’ll show you the Dark Side.”

Rey reached a hand towards him and his body froze. She pushed him backwards until he rammed against a tree. Agony burst along his spine. He tasted blood in his mouth. He focused on the pain to keep himself awake. He choked a little, she constricted his breathing too. This isn’t something the Jedi could teach her – no, she learned this from the Dark Side. When did his padawan become so powerful?

Ben felt the cold staff on his throat. She could send a piercing red beam through his brain.

“You had always been wrong about me, Ben Solo.”

She did not call him ‘Master’. She never will again.

“It shocked you when I left the Jedi, didn’t I? How could you have failed? Where could you have gone wrong?”

For five sleepless years since Rey deserted him, Ben has stayed up late at night, thinking of every minute he’s spent with her: when had he made that one mistake that sent her away? What was the one thing he could have changed? He scoured every corner of the galaxy looking for an answer. Then on Jakku – the junkyard, of all places – he picked up news of a Sith queen who had wiped out an entire town. It couldn’t be the Rey he knew. But who else would wield a staffsaber? He followed the trail to Takodana.

Problem was, she found him first, and she was no longer the Rey he knew.

“All that time showing me the ways of the Force, and you never looked at me. Truly looked at me.”

Her hazel eyes glowed with flecks of yellow.

 _Rey,_ his mind screamed, _Rey, there’s still some light in you. I know it._

Her quarterstaff travelled down the front slit of his clothes, as if unzipping them. Her eyes ran down his chest, lingering on his abdomen.

“I had been so disgusted with myself. Jedi’s couldn’t have such desires, not for their masters. You’d never see me as your equal. So I left your precious order for the Dark Side. My Master Luke – your uncle – showed me great things. First: that peace is a lie. There is only _passion_.”

Ben felt her Force moving his hands above his head, locking them there. He found he could move his body, but not his hands nor his feet. She would make him writhe. Ben kept his gaze level. No matter what torture she threw at him he carried the dignity of the Jedi. He would not bow to the Sith.

“Passion gave me strength. Strength gave me power. Power gave me victory. With victory, I’ve broken free of your chains. The Jedi can go to hell. Now I’m more than your equal, Ben. I’m _better_. And I will _make_ you see me.”

Rey unbuckled his belt and it fell to the forest floor. She tugged his breeches down. He felt her hand stroking him between his legs. Rey nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent, like a starving wolf after her prey. She smelled of fire and blood. It felt good, so good – _no_ , he’s not supposed to have these thoughts.

“Look at me, Ben.” She commanded.

Ben shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, refusing to make a sound. He won’t let her win.

If only he wasn’t hungry for touch himself.

She stroked him faster. She’s relentless. He shivered as a wave of pleasure spread up his abdomen. He felt himself getting hard. Moans escaped his throat. Don’t – don’t think about it. _No._ But his body has been needing this for years. He needed this. His thoughts melted until all he could think of is her touch. A greater wave of pleasure ripped through him and his hips jerked into her hand. He couldn’t help it. She had no mercy. 

“Beg me to stop.”

No – to beg is to let her win. To beg means the Sith has broken a Jedi. He’s not going to give her that victory. He would rather crumble underneath her hands.

“Stubborn as ever. If that’s how you want it.” Rey snickered. 

She knelt before him. Her first lick made him shudder. She took his length in her mouth. She sucked with as much noise as possible for him to hear. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. His body bucked out of his control, greedy for her. _Yes. No. Stop. More._ He yelped, he could no longer hold back. _He’s coming._ He arched towards her. He forced his scream back down his throat. His world turned white. He came into her mouth.

Rey stood. Her eyes glowed yellow, proud as if she had emerged victorious from a battle. She licked cum off of her lips. Then she grabbed Ben’s hair and made him look at her.

Through the haze of his mind he found it difficult to focus. Then her lips were on his.

He found himself kissing her back, whispering through jagged breaths. 

“Rey… I love you.” 

She stopped. She looked straight at him. He saw that the yellow in her shocked, wide eyes had gone. Hazel again, just as he had known them.

“I loved you too, Ben.”

Her voice almost sounded small, like a frightened child’s.

She waved a hand over him, and Ben fell into the darkest sleep he’s had in years.


End file.
